


The wall

by Beladonax (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Smut, The wall in loveater, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Beladonax
Summary: That scene in loveater went a little  differently.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Hawkmoth/Mayura
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	The wall

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick oneshot based of an idea.

"It's always the same, whenever she's backed up against a wall, Ladybug engages others to fight by her side."

There it was, the hushed bariton of his voice tickling her neck, setting her nerves alight. His hand still resting on her arm pulled her closer, her back making contact with his chest where she could feel him breathing.

He had said something, but she couldn't focus on his words, the feeling of his hand sliding down her arm to rest upon her waist while the other reached up and slid below her breast.

The feeling of their bodies pressed against the other was arousing.

Her heart started thudding in excitement, she was sure he could feel it. A wet feeling forming between her legs, she leaned into him, almost falling, her neck stretching so his chin rested on her forehead.

A pressure formed as she gave a sigh that suspiciously sounded like a moan.

He seemed to notice, his eyes widened with surprise as his hand began to trace her waist, tickling the sensitive skin beneath. 

This could be fun.

The ghost of his touch made her lower abdomen twitch in anticipation, she knew he was teasing her, pushing the boundaries before she couldn't take it anymore. 

"Papillon?"

"Hush now and just enjoy."

A hand lowered down, going further, exploring the slit in her dress, the other reaching up, passing her breasts and locking around her neck to pull her into him tighter, closer.

Eyes fluttered closed as she nuzzled into his chest, his hand still exploring, silky touches upon her inner thighs, boiling against her sodden skin as he got closer and closer before his fingers dipped between the folds, moistening them at once.

The cry of her voice sounded in her chest, resonating, her knees buckled beneath her as he found her sweet spot, rubbing it rhythmically between his fingers. Her whimpering moans turned into soft chirps, that had an effect on him, he could feel himself getting lost in his arousal as the petite woman in his arms squirmed, failing to stand.

His finger circled her bud, before the other joined, then another, accompanied by the sound of their eager heartbeats and Mayura's happy chirps.

With a flick and a brush, his hand retreated from beneath her, which earned him a disappointed whine from his partner. A push and a spin was all it took for him to pin her against the wall, he towered over her, her body trembled beneath him as she spread her legs and raised her hands to his shoulders. His arms reached under her legs, pushing aside her train and lifting her up so her hips met his.

Warm lips met hers as he gently pecked her, reaching her neck before kisses turned into licks into sucks.

He held her with one arm, the other slowly unzipping his pants, she swore, she felt the tip of it near her entrance, pushing aside the fabric, he slowly began to insert it in, he eased into her, feeling her tighten around him as her head hit the wall and a haughty moan bubbled in her throat. He steadied her with his arms before beginning to move, dragging out the pleasure if her needy cry indicated anything.

The upper part of him rubbed against her upper parts, drawing a loud cry from her.

"Aah fuck-" she swore as he hit the right spot. Her voice rose in pitch, sounding more like a bird's cry than a moan. His hand reached up over her mouth, clasping it shut.

Nails digging into his back, scratching occasionally whenever he'd hit a sweet spot, as well his hands gripped her torso a little too roughly, no doubt leaving marks on the other's body.

His pace had quickened, her hips lifting up to touch him, closer, more intimate, the beat of her heart rose with the approach of her climax as his grunts and moans reached her ears, a begging sound, rough and fast. She was close and guessing by his more frantic thrusts, he was too, edging on their climaxes their lips met in a crescendo of pure bliss, pleasure and exhilarating warmth spread through their chest, her form buckling. Their noses bumped against each other when they pulled away in a heap of exhaustion, their breathing heavy, cheeks flushed and knees trembling.

Setting her down, he placed a kiss on her head, his hands snaking around her and stroking her back and pulling her face into his shoulder, she reached up, her arms around his neck.

"That was exciting, we should do it more" he told her, pulling back and staring into her magenta eyes.

"We should, but maybe somewhere a little more private" her eyes darted around.

He hummed in agreement, his head dipping into the crook of her neck, inhaling her emotions.

"I love you" her meek voice whispered into his ear.

"And I love you just as much if not more."


End file.
